


AJ's Best Friend

by fearless_beggar



Series: Nic's Daughter [1]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: AJ is a big teddy bear, Gen, Nic and Conrad have a daughter, and she LOVES AJ, there is no point to this story its pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: Sometime in the future, Nic and Conrad have a baby. She is AJ Austin's best friend.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Series: Nic's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	AJ's Best Friend

“Why does Chastain have to pick the hottest day of the summer to host this event every year.” Nic walked over to where Conrad sat at the picnic tables and plopped into his lap, “I’m exhausted, I can’t push those swings for another moment.” Conrad kissed her cheek. 

“Nic?” Nic gave a hum in response and reached for a grape from the fruit platter laid out as part of the Chastain company picnic, “Where is the baby?” 

“Baby?” Nic teased, “What baby.” 

“Oh you know, 14 months, blonde hair... looks a bit like you.” Nic smiled. 

“With her bestie,” Nic replied, “I had to walk away; for a heart guy Austin doesn’t seem all that concerned about _my heart_ when he tosses her up in the air.” 

Conrad looked towards the swings. Sure enough, there was Austin, touting a cherubic baby around to the other doctors, showing her off and tickling her until she screeched with glee. 

“AJ usually hates babies,” Mina commented, “But he loves her.” 

“That’s because our baby is the best,” Conrad nudged Nic so he could stand up, “I’ll go grab her, it's almost nap time and she needs some food.” 

  


“She is the finest of children,” AJ was boasting to a resident from radiology, “Destined for greatness, I can already tell.” 

“She has her mother to thank for that,” Conrad came up beside him, “Time for the baby of greatness to eat lunch.” 

“Hi Dada!” 

“Hi Jellybean,” Conrad cooed at her, “I can take her AJ.” Conrad reached for his daughter, but she held on tighter to Austin. 

“Nooo!” She whined, knocking her Daddy’s hands away with chubby fists. Ouch, usually she was _obsessed_ with her Daddy, maybe this is how Nic feels all the time when she is holding her daughter, only to have her reach for Conrad the moment she sees him. 

“I think not,” AJ turned dramatically and clutched her closer to him, “How dare you try to take my princess from me! Be gone, fiend! I will be joining her for lunch. That is, if she will have me.” The tiny blonde haired _traitor_ blew a raspberry, “A resounding yes! I am honored.” 

Conrad rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just make sure you give her small bites, the princess doesn't have all her teeth yet."

The trio walked back to the picnic tables, AJ seated the baby on his lap to feed her small bits of fruit Nic had cut up for her. 

“Hi Mama!” 

“Hi Jellybean! Did you have fun with uncle AJ?” Nic kissed her cheeks and the baby giggled. 

“How come Mommy gets kisses, but Daddy gets pushed away?” Conrad placed his hand over his heart, “That hurts.” 

“Mommy grew her,” Nic responded, “I made those cheeks! I get to kiss them.” 

“Dada tried to take the Princess away from her dear uncle,” AJ said, “He’s a bad Dada, right princess?” 

“Bad Dada!” The little parrot responded. 

“I don’t like what you’re teaching her,” Conrad said as the table burst out in laughter. Conrad straddled the bench next to Nic, pouting. 

Nic leaned against him, “Are you jealous?” Nic teased him, “Worried she might love someone more than her Daddy? That’s not likely.”

Austin blew a raspberry into the baby's cheek and she squealed.

"I'm not jealous," Conrad said, looking at AJ with jealousy. 

"If you say so," Nic responded with a laugh. 

For every bit of diced peaches her chubby hands put in her mouth, the little girl fed 3 to Austin, giggling at the silly sounds he made. 

“I hate to break up the best buddies, but I need to go feed her. If she doesn’t eat well she won’t take a good nap, and if she doesn't nap _everyone_ is miserable” Nic stood and held her arms out for the baby. Austin didn’t move, staring at her like he wound an intern that asked of him something he deemed unworthy of a response. 

“Unless you have some breasts under your shirt, give me my baby,” Nic picked up her daughter and gave Austin an incredulous look, “You do know she’s _my_ baby right?” It wasn’t really a question. Nic started towards the car to get the diaper bag and a nursing blanket, “If you want your own baby, talk to Mina.” 

“Oh no, do not look at me like that, AJ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
